The Circus of Fall
by Guestspirit
Summary: This is my new story, though I wish I could make it more detailed. That is why you could rewrite it with what I couldn't add(Which is listed at the bottom of the first chapter). If you're interested, Send me a PM. That doesn't mean you don't have to review. I still want to hear feedback for my original story. (First chapter is shown from the Reader's view)
1. The Circus of Fall

The Circus of Fall

I don't own 'My Little Ponies'

" **Word"… Speaking**

" _ **Word"…**_ **Singing**

 **Word… Actions Happening**

Their is a music theme that goes with it. Look for the MLP song 'The Vote' for when Diamond Tiara is singing. Just ignore her voice and you should know what type of music is playing when the song starts.

(Seen in the Reader's point of view)

* * *

Ahead of you, there are three little foals entering a circus tent. A few moments later, you hear a terrified scream. You rush in after them only to see nopony there. Then you spot an Earth pony appear in your range of vision. He has a creepy grin on his face and he starts singing a moment later.

" _Welcome, come one  
_

 _And come all,_

 _Come over and see_

 _My circus of Fall!"_

The pony starts hoping around you. You notice that his mane and coat seem to move higher with each jump, even though he hasn't jumped any higher than when he started.

" _Bring you friends_

 _Over and see_

 _No need to worry_

Admission is free _"_

The background has faded to black, yet you and the strange pony can still be seen. Suddenly, you scream, for the skin on this pony had just been thrown off of him. What you see now is the skeleton of a pony with green eyes jumping around you.

" _In my circus_

 _You're in for a blast_

 _Try not to leave_

 _Let us make it last!"_

A shining light catches your eye. A way out! You start running towards it as the skeleton can still be heard singing.

" _In my circus_

 _Try not to frown_

 _For you never know_

 _What is around."_

A glowing green clown with fanged teeth and claws suddenly jumps in front of you as two ghosts fly in overhead. You turn to the side and continue running as they start to chase you. Suddenly, the skeleton's skull flies past you without its body as it continues to sing.

" _Won't you stick around_

 _And look at all you can see_

 _You'll have a BLAST_

 _Playing by the trees"_

Suddenly, you find yourself outside in front of a big tree. Then, once more you scream, for two eyes have opened up on the tree alongside a mouth that screeches at you. It pulls its roots out of the ground as its branches try to grab you. You duck out of the way and run back the way you think you came from. You hear giant stops that tell you that the monster tree is chasing you. Then, once more everything but you,and the skeleton's giant floating skull that is still singing, fades to black.

" _What's with the face-"_

You try to get away only to find your path is blocked by the ghosts from before.

" _Is something wrong?"_

You turn in a second direction only to find the evil clown blocking that route.

" _Don't you worry for-"_

You turn around to the third direction only to find **THAT** route blocked by the monster tree from earlier.

 _"the dying won't be for long!"_

You dash in the last direction available only to be stopped after a few feet by a cage. The monsters surround you as autumn leaves explode out behind them. You shiver and prepare for the end. Then all the monsters start to sing.

" _Don't you know_

 _That it's alright_

 _This is just a show_

 _For Nightmare Night!_

 _AH HA HA HA!"_

Suddenly, as the monsters start to laugh, the lights turn on and you can see the ghosts hanging on some trapezes, the tree monster is now made of paper, the evil clown looks like a normal clown now, and the skeleton is turning back into the earth pony that you saw when you first entered the tent. You also see the three foals you saw enter the tent completely fine and laughing with the circus crew.

* * *

The descriptions of my OCs will be in the next chapter. I would like for someone to remake this story and have the Mane 6 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in place of the readers. Send me a PM to inform me that you want to and get more in depth details that you fell that you need.


	2. The OCs

The Fall Circus Family

Here are the basics for all the OCs that I have in my story.

The time that the story takes place is a week before Nightmare Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the show 'My Little Pony'

Name: Fall Master

Nicknames: None

Race: Earth Pony

Gender: Male

Age: 49

Mane Color: Stripes of red, yellow, and orange, just like the colors of Fall

Mane Style: Neatly combed

Coat color: Brown like an Oak tree

Eye color: Deep blue

Personality: Very uplifting unless a holiday where other emotions are needed

Cutie Mark: A big circus top with Autumn leaves floating around it

Special talent: Can put on a show for any occasion, alongside being able to throw his voice and is a great singer

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though they are not related by blood

Flaws: Can sometimes get carried away when acting

Accessories: Normally a top hat. On Nightmare Night he has an illusion set up that makes him look like a skeleton that can take apart its own body and still move

Occupation: He is the owner and ringmaster of the Traveling Fall Circus, and sometimes he helps in the acts, doesn't matter what the act is

Roll in the first chapter: The skeleton pony

* * *

Name: Turn 'A' Round

Nicknames: Turn Around the Clown

Race: Earth Pony

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Mane Color: Unknown because he dresses like a clown all over himself and dies it to be funny

Mane Style: It is springy and outlined with bumps to make him more clown like

Coat color: Same as his mane color: Unknown

Eye color: Light green

Personality: Doesn't talk, likes to play pranks, when he laughs other ponies hear his fake nose honking clown like, loves to make others laugh

Cutie Mark: Even though it is covered, it is four pony legs carefully tiptoeing

Special talent: Can easily sneak up on others, pranks, is fast

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though they are not related by blood

Flaws: Sometimes gets carried away with pranks, especially his sneak-up-on-a-pony-and-put-his-face-right-next-to-them-before-waiting-for-them-to-notice trick

Accessories: Clown wear

Occupation: He works in the Traveling Fall Circus as a clown (though you probably already guess that)

Roll in the first chapter: The evil clown

* * *

Name: Mirage

Nicknames: None

Race: Unicorn

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Mane Color: Plain Blue

Mane Style: Neatly combed

Coat color: Light Green

Eye color: Green

Personality: Can be very dead pan and insulting, though most of the time she is only teasing, and when the matter is serious she is very kind because she hates seeing others cry

Cutie Mark: A unicorn horn shining a blinding light

Special talent: She can easily cast and hold multiple illusions even if they are not in the same place and far away from her

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though they are not related by blood, though she is closest to Dust and Sweet Snare

Flaws: She has a hard time noticing if the situation is serious or not, and can sometimes snobbish without meaning to

Accessories: None

Occupation: She works in the Traveling Fall Circus by doing the special effects along with Dust and Sweet Snare; her part is using her illusions to give the other circus members the perfect appearances for any occasion

Roll in the first chapter: One of the three foals that trick others into entering the tent, as well as providing the costumes and making them appear in a spooky way. She also uses her skills to make it appear as if Fall Master had taken his head off and thrown it ahead of the pony followed later by making it look like it was giant and floating without its body

* * *

Name: Dust

Nicknames: None

Race: Pegasus

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Mane Color: Dim Silver

Mane Style: Flat except near the front where it slops upward

Coat color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Personality: Brash, prideful, sometimes competitive, but is there when his friends need him no matter what

Cutie Mark: Three dust clouds of different shades overlapping each other

Special talent: Can made many background effects; his most commonly used one is kicking up dust that covers the area and makes things as hard to see as he wants to be seen, he is also great at throwing his voice and even better at imitating sounds (like a monster roaring, giant footsteps like a monster is charging, and even a filly-like high pitched scream of terror)

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though they are not related by blood, though he is closest to Mirage and Sweet Snare

Flaws: He is brash, prideful, is a showoff, and sometimes overdoes things (like causing his dust effect to make others cough)

Accessories: None

Occupation: He works in the Traveling Fall Circus by doing special effects along with Mirage and Sweet Snare; his part is making sure the lighten and background are just right, alongside sending sounds to areas that need them at the time

Roll in the first chapter: One of the three foals that trick others into entering the tent (mostly by imitating the sound of a filly-like high pitched scream of terror), as well as making the background appear as if it was fading and reappearing when it did. He also was the one who made the tree monster roar and made it sound like it was chasing the reader

* * *

Name: Sweet Snare

Nicknames: Butter Ball (he is called that when Mirage and Dust are teasing him)

Race: Earth pony

Gender: Male

Age: 10 and a half

Mane Color: Brown

Mane Style: Very messy

Coat color: Lime green

Eye color: Bright yellow

Personality: Very kind to others unless he is mad, but even then he is always honest and loyal to his friends

Cutie Mark: A snare that appears to be made out of taffy

Special talent: He is amazing at making traps that capture its target without hurting them, though the materials that he uses to make the traps are candy so his targets can get out with ease when he is done, he is also very, very strong

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though they are not related by blood, though he is closet to Mirage and Dust

Flaws: He has a hard time not getting mad when they tease him and has a BIG sweet tooth that often gets him into trouble

Accessories: None

Occupation: He works in the Traveling Fall Circus by doing special effects along with Mirage and Dust; his part is making and moving the props and putting up the requested traps when they are needed in the show

Roll in the first chapter: One of the three foals that trick others into entering the tent, He also set the trap at the end, alongside quickly putting up, and latter taking down, the walls. He also helped with the lights, though only because Dust couldn't adjust the lights without having to give up one of his other rolls

* * *

Name: Sky Flip

Nicknames: He and his twin brother share the nickname 'The Amazing Acrobats'

Race: Earth Pony

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Mane Color: Deep blue

Mane Style: Combed and covers his right eye

Coat color: Bright orange

Eye color: Yellow

Personality: He is very confident, brave, and very sociable and talkative, and he is very loyal to his twin brother

Cutie Mark: A featureless pony doing back flips into the sky

Special talent: He is an amazing acrobat and very gymnastic for when he is on the ground, all the tricks he does together with his brother in perfect simultaneous

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though the only one that is actually related to him by blood is his twin brother

Flaws: He is sometimes very annoying to other ponies that aren't use to him and talks so fast that it becomes hard to understand what he is saying

Accessories: None

Occupation: He works in the Traveling Fall Circus alongside his brother as an acrobat

Roll in the first chapter: He was one of the two ghosts flying above the reader by using the trapeze alongside his brother

* * *

Name: Spin Trick

Nicknames: He and his twin brother share the nickname 'The Amazing Acrobats'

Race: Earth Pony

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Mane Color: Bright red

Mane Style: Combed and covers his left eye

Coat color: Dark orange

Eye color: Yellow

Personality: He is very confident, brave, and very helpful though he doesn't speak much, and he is very loyal to his twin brother

Cutie Mark: A featureless pony jumping into the sky while he is spinning like a tornado

Special talent: He is an amazing acrobat and very gymnastic for when he is on the ground, all the tricks he does together with his brother in perfect simultaneous

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though the only one that is actually related to him by blood is his twin brother

Flaws: He sometimes seems cold to other ponies who don't know him that well and doesn't speak much even when he is asked a question

Accessories: None

Occupation: He works in the Traveling Fall Circus alongside his brother as an acrobat

Roll in the first chapter: He was one of the two ghosts flying above the reader by using the trapeze alongside his brother

* * *

Name: Fortune Fire

Nicknames: Madame Fire's Fortune

Race: Unicorn

Gender: Female

Age: 31

Mane Color: Deep purple

Mane Style: Brushed back

Coat color: Gold

Eye color: Purple

Personality: Likes to be mysterious and wise, but would drop that act in a heartbeat when somepony is down on their luck, when that happens she is one of the most generous mares out there

Cutie Mark: A crystal ball surrounded by fireflies

Special talent: She can somewhat predict the future and she also has befriended and taken care of many fireflies that help her in her act, alongside that, she can make props seem more real

Friends: The rest of the Fall Family, even though they are not related by blood, she also has an uncounted number of pet fireflies that help her in her act

Flaws: She sometimes spaces out and not notice the world around her.

Accessories: A see-through purple cloth that hangs over her mouth

Occupation: She works in the Traveling Fall Circus as the fortune teller and crystal ball reader, though she sometimes requires assistance from her fireflies to hold things for when she has to focus on something else

Roll in the first chapter: She had her fireflies make the paper monster tree move while she made it appear to be real, (in which Mirage thanked her for. Hey, just because she could have done it alongside the other illusions doesn't mean she had to.)

* * *

All the OCs above are made by me. If you want to use them in a different fic, please ask me first.


	3. Bonus chapter

The Sweet Dusty Mirage song

This is sung by the Fall Circus Foals, describing their lives before they joined the Fall Circus Family

The background music and the singers tones are the same from the MLP song 'We'll Make our Mark' (Both of them but for only when the crusaders sing)

P.S. This also gives some background information on some of the Fall Circus Family

I do NOT own 'My Little Pony'

SS = Sweet Snare M = Mirage Dust = D All = A

* * *

 _A: You may not know this_

 _But we did not always live here_

 _And instead of being filled with joy_

 _Our eyes were filled with tears_

 _A: That once upon a time_

 _We did not fell all right_

 _At the places we lived_

 _It was like, there was no light_

 _So we set out_

 _On a journey for home_

 _And we found each other_

 _So we were not alone_

 _D: We looked up and down_

 _M: Left and right_

 _SS: All around_

 _A: Day and night_

 _For the place where we fit in_

 _For the place that made us feel_

 _At home again_

 _SS: The mountain hut_

 _Where I use to live_

 _Wasn't meant for me_

 _For I had nothing to give_

 _M: The riverside house_

 _Was not meant for me_

 _It was nice and all_

 _But it was not my destiny_

 _D: The forest clouds_

 _As cool as they are_

 _Where not meant to be_

 _My perfect home as a star_

 _A: We looked up and down_

 _Left and right_

 _All around_

 _Day and night_

 _For the place where we fit in_

 _For the place that made us feel_

 _At home again_

 _D: Even though we felt some cheer_

 _SS: When we met the others on the road_

 _M: We still felt tears_

 _A: For we still had burdens by the load_

 _D: We were losing faith in which_

 _SS: That there was a special place_

 _D: That was meant for us_

 _M: When a wind blew across our face_

 _A: We got curious_

 _And looked around_

 _We were shocked_

 _At what we had found_

 _M: It was picture perfect_

 _SS: A sight for sore eyes_

 _D: A dream come true that_

 _A: Lifted us to the skies_

 _M: Then, to seal the deal_

 _And show us it was real_

 _A kind stallion walked out_

 _And asked how we feel_

 _D: He was so fun_

 _And he was so free_

 _With him we felt like_

 _A part of harmony_

 _SS: So he went to explain_

 _The place we were at then_

 _The circus that_

 _Traveled with the wind_

 _A: Our falling faith and hope_

 _Had been restored_

 _We felt so happy that_

 _We could have soared_

 _M: Then, to lend a hoof_

 _The other members came out_

 _They then cheered for their family_

 _In which their circus was about_

 _I don't know about the other two_

 _But I do know this_

 _For me the thought to once more be in a family_

 _Made me fell so full of bliss_

 _A: We had looked for so long_

 _For the place we belonged_

 _D: We looked up and down_

 _M: Left and right_

 _SS: All around_

 _A: Day and night_

 _And now we found our home_

 _In this circus here_

 _In our true home we are_

 _So full of cheer_

* * *

Read and review, also if you want me to make songs/ backstories for my other ocs, tell me in the reviews. In the mean time, tell me if you like this chapter or if you see something that I could improve so I can adjust it.


End file.
